Peso do Fim
by Koorime Shinigami
Summary: NÃO É MINHA FIC! É baseada nos 1.os musicais do anime. Mesmo q vc não conheça, leia pelo menos a parte introdutória explico td lá. Vale a pena. YAOI! Se não gosta, não leia.
1. Introdução

Se você está acostumado/familiarizado com o primeiro elenco dos musicais de "The Prince of Tennis", pode apenas ler a fichinha técnica da fic que segue e ler a história direto. Agora, se você não tem muita idéia de quem é quem no musical e quer ler a fic (vai por mim, vale MUITO a pena), leia as observações que se seguem à ficha técnica, só pra se familiarizar um pouco.

Fic: Peso do Fim

Autora: Molkiyan

Beta: Yuki Hime (pessoa que a Molkiyan agradece muito, por ter corrigido os erros que apareceram)

Classificação: Hum... talvez T ou K(mais), eu não tenho muita certeza. Eu não vejo motivos pra colocar uma classificação mais alta.

Par: Foco em TutiXNagayan, com menção a outros casais.

Nota da "postadora": Não, a fic não é minha, eu não tô ganhando nada com isso. Sou apenas uma "ponte" entre a autora e os leitores. Deixem seus comentários por aqui, que eu passo todas as reviews pra Molkiyan-chan. Peço pra que deixem comentários, pois assim ela tem estímulo pra escrever mais fics legais como essa.

Nota da autora: Se passa na época da graduação do primeiro elenco dos musicais. Usando as palavras da Molkiyan-chan: "Os atores dos TeniMyus infelizmente não me pertencem, não estou ganhando dinheiro com essa fic, nenhum desses fatos ocorreu de verdade apesar de tê-los baseado em entrevistas e artigos e blá, blá, blá... Espero que gostem!"

Fatos sobre os primeiros TeniMyu's:

Bom, é fato conhecido pela maioria dos fãs de "The Prince of Tennis" que existem adaptações do desenho para os palcos na forma de musicais, apresentações carinhosamente chamadas de "TeniMyu".

Existem, basicamente, dois elencos, sendo que o primeiro foi o que acabou sofrendo um maior número de adaptações devido a imprevistos (inclusive imprevistos envolvendo um dos atores em um acidente de carro). Porém, é esse mesmo "cast" que retém o maior número de fãs, por ser considerado o que melhor caracterizou os personagens (tanto no sentido psicológico como no físico).

OBS: Agora tem um terceiro elenco, já que o segundo também se graduou, mas sabe-se muito pouco sobre os atores, não permitindo uma análise sobre os mesmos.

Os personagens e seus respectivos atores:

1) Primeiro ano:

- Echizen Ryoma: foi interpretado por dois atores: Endo Yuuya e Yanagi Kotaroh. O Yanagi foi o primeiro, mas ele acabou se envolvendo num acidente de carro, o que o impossibilitou de participar de algumas apresentações. No segundo musical, o personagem teve que ser interpretado por Kimeru (que fez o Fuji, também), pois estava muito em cima da hora pra ser colocado outro ator. Porém, Endo veio mais tarde e fez o personagem, sendo que no último musical do primeiro cast ele interpretou o Ryoma em conjunto com Yanagi (eles se revezavam). Ambos fizeram o personagem junto com o segundo elenco.

- Ichinen Trio: é como ficou conhecido o trio Kachiroh, Katsuo e Horio. Respectivamente foram interpretados por Toyonaga Toshiyuki, Hotta Masaru e Ishibashi Yusuke. Também interpretaram seus personagens junto com o segundo cast.

2) Segundo ano:

- Momoshiro Takeshi: foi interpretado pelo também dublador Moriyama Eiji (também conhecido como MoriEiji; dublou o Ibu Shinji do anime). Junto com Tuti (que fez o Oishi), faz parte de um grupo de teatro chamado Pnish. Dizem que tem um caso com um dos colegas desse mesmo grupo, Sano Daiki (que será mencionado na fic), porém eu não dou minha opinião com relação a isso, por conhecer muito pouco dos outros integrantes do grupo.

- Kaidoh Kaoru: foi interpretado por Gomoto Naoya (carinhosamente chamado pelos amigos de Nao-chan). Dizem que tem um caso com Aoyama (que fez o Inui). Eu sinceramente acho o casal super legal, apesar de ter visto poucas evidências nos backstages. Talvez seja influência do casal yaoi InuiXKaoru que muita gente vê no anime.

3) Terceiro ano:

- Tezuka Kunimitsu: interpretado por Takigawa Eiji (também conhecido como TakiEiji), mas também teve como ator Ookuchi Kengo (ele só fez uma apresentação, que foi a adaptação da parte contra a St. Rudolph). Dizem que tem um caso com o Kimeru, mas eu vi poucas evidências (talvez seja influência do casal TezukaXFuji do anime).

- Fuji Syuusuke: interpretado pelo cantor Kimeru, é o xodó das várias fãs dos Myus. Considerado o melhor Fuji que já apareceu, por talvez conseguir fazer aquele sorrisinho lindo e impiedoso que só o Fuji tem. Também é considerado a maior fonte de yaoi do elenco, já que pode ser "pareado" com vários: TakiEiji, Nagayan (que fez o Eiji), o Abe (que fez o Taka-san), e por aí vai. Foi também interpretado pelo Nagayan, em decorrência do acidente do Yanagi.

- Kawamura Takashi: talvez tenha sido o personagem com maior número de atores. Foram três, mas o principal foi o Abe Yushitsugu. Os outros dois são o Morimoto Ryouji (foi só na segunda apresentação do primeiro musical) e o Kitamura Eiki (na apresentação da adaptação da St. Rudolph)

- Inui Sadaharu: interpretado por Aoyama Sota. O ator incorporou tão bem o personagem, que até chegou a fazer umas misturas estranhas pra fazer os tão conhecidos sucos do Inui.

- Oishi Syuuichirou: interpretado por Tsuchiya Yuuichi (ou também conhecido como Tuti). É do grupo Pnish, junto com MoriEiji. É considerado, até hoje, o melhor Oishi que apareceu nos musicais, por ter conseguido dar um dinamismo muito bom ao personagem no palco (provavelmente o fato de ele já ter jogado tênis tenha colaborado). Apesar disso, a personalidade dele é muito diferente da característica do personagem, já que Tuti é extremamente extrovertido.

- Kikumaru Eiji: de início foi interpretado por Yamazaki Ichitaro, mas depois foi substituído por Nagayama Takashi (carinhosamente chamado de Nagayan), pois ele foi fazer umas gravações de uma série de TV. Quando houve o acidente com Yanagi, o primeiro ator acabou tendo que voltar, já que Nagayan iria fazer o Fuji. Nagayan, de modo praticamente unânime, fez um Eiji melhor que o Yamazaki, pois ele parecia ter incoporado muito bem o personagem. Conhecia Kimeru antes de ser incorporado ao elenco

Na fanfic aparecerão apenas os atores que participaram da última apresentação, a "TeniMyu in Winter: Side Fudomine - Special Match", ou também chamada de GradMyu (abreviação de Graduation Musical).

Relação Tuti X Nagayan:

Bom, esse é um caso bem interessante. Existem algumas boas evidências de que Tuti e Nagayan têm uma "amizade colorida", e não é apenas pelo fato de que ambos fizeram o Golden Pair. O mais engraçado é que eles não se conheciam antes dos musicais, mas agora eles têm uma amizade super legal (inclusive a amizade se manteve nos musicais de Bleach, que ambos também participaram). Eles postam muitas fotos e muitos comentários sobre o outro nos respectivos blogs.

Caso vocês queiram saber mais sobre essas evidências, acho que ninguém melhor do que a própria autora, que tem zilhares de evidências (é bem provável que eu poste um capítulo a parte só com elas). Eu inclusive chamo a Molkiyan-chan carinhosamente de "Datawoman" (pela quantidade de coisas que ela juntou sobre o casal).

E como se não bastasse, os dois fizeram, na opinião de muitos, o melhor Golden Pair dos musicais. A sincronia dos dois rivaliza (e muito) com a do próprio Eiji com o Oishi. Ao contrário com o que fazia com o Yamazaki, Tuti troca olhares significativos com Nagayan, assim como os personagens fazem no desenho. Não tem como negar que os dois têm uma química.

Se você leu até aqui, eu, em nome da autora, agradeço pela paciência. Vai por mim, a fic vale a pena ser lida, mesmo que você não tenha visto os musicais.

Agora, chega de lero-lero, e vamos pra parte que interessa, né?


	2. Fic: Peso do Fim

**PESO DO FIM**

O rapaz ergueu-se da cama com um pulo. A verdade é que estivera tão compenetrado com seu script que o toque do telefone o assustou.

"Sim?" Foi sua resposta exasperada. Ele não lembrava de ter deixado o celular tão longe...

"Takashi?"

Um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto. Sabia muito bem de quem era aquela voz. "_Hi Tuti desu_!" Brincou com a curta frase que era muito usada pelo amigo do outro lado da linha. Ele pôde ouvir a risada grave que sua brincadeira causou no outro.

"Que está fazendo?" Tuti perguntou ainda com ar de riso.

"Estudando meu script... Quero estar com tudo decorado o quanto antes."

"Como imaginei! Você é sempre tão esforçado." Tuti fingiu tom irônico.

"Claro! Tenho que dar o melhor de mim." Nagayan rebateu levemente incomodado pelas palavras do amigo. Ele sabia que era meio paranóico com o trabalho, todos falavam que ele se esforçava mais do que deveria e que isso o esgotaria mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas o que podia fazer? Tinha começado a atuar não muito cedo, precisava adquirir experiência rápido ou com certeza seria passado para trás, além disso, não tinha nada que ele temesse mais do que ser selecionado para papéis por motivos que não fossem o seu talento.

"Eu sei." Tuti respondeu. Seu sorriso estava claro em seu tom. "E acho que você está mais do que certo. Eu também já comecei a ensaiar."

"Mesmo?" Nagayan não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa. "Não está brincando, está?" Ele questionou então, uma sobrancelha erguida em desconfiança. Às vezes era difícil distinguir quando Tuti estava realmente falando sério.

Tuti riu alto. "Não, não estou." Ele fez uma pausa. "Na verdade eu ia perguntar se teria problema se eu desse uma passadinha aí..." Outro momento de silêncio, talvez ele estivesse esperando alguma resposta do amigo, mas Nagayan continuou em silêncio, queria que ele prosseguisse. "Queria saber se poderíamos ensaiar juntos... Talvez? Quero dizer, a maior parte de nossas falas são nas mesmas cenas, acho que não teria problema, certo?"

"Ah, pode vir!" Nagayan disse em tom alegre. "Assim podemos ensaiar, além dos diálogos, as músicas também!"

"Tem certeza sobre as músicas?"

Nagayan franziu o cenho. "E por que não? São parte das falas que temos que decorar, afinal..."

"Ah... Mas é que assim vou ter que aturar sua voz terrível por muito mais tempo, Takashi."

O tom falso de desdém fez Nagayan rir. "Você me paga por essa Tsuchiya! Até logo!" E assim que terminou de falar desligou, sem sequer se despedir. Punição merecida, pensou sorrindo.

O jovem começou a juntar algumas das roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, resultado de sua atual falta de tempo. Era certo que Nagayama Takashi gostava de se vestir bem e é praticamente impossível conseguir encontrar '_a roupa ideal para o dia_' logo de primeira. Depois que conseguiu fechar a porta do guarda-roupa, que tinha acabado de ganhar uma nova pilha de roupas dobradas desajeitadamente, ele seguiu para a sala, tentando dar um jeito no lugar. Seu apartamento realmente estava precisando ser arrumado com urgência, não fosse Tuti com certeza ele não teria deixado a pessoa vir o visitar, qualquer um sairia dali pensando que ele era um total desleixado. Menos Tuti e Kimeru, que já o conhecia tempo suficiente para saber bem como ele era, mas era bem provável que o Sr. KiraKira não se agradasse nada do '_ambiente_' e preferisse sair para um outro lugar à ter que ficar naquele '_chiqueiro_'. Resumindo, Tuti realmente era a única pessoa que poderia o visitar naquele momento.

Enquanto colocava alguns pratos sujos na pia da cozinha, Nagayan sorriu, lembrando que desde que tinha começado a fazer parte dos musicais de Prince of Tennis Tuti havia se tornado um bom amigo. Foi impressionante a velocidade com que os dois se aproximaram. Kimeru sempre dizia para ele que estava na cara que o _Tsuchiya-san_ tinha gostado bem mais dele do que o ator que antes interpretara o Eiji Kikumaru, de início, Nagayan achava que isso era só um comentário de suporte e incentivo de seu amigo, afinal, assim que entrou para a equipe de atores dos musicais, Nagayan estava extremamente nervoso, achava que não ia conseguir dar conta, era a sua primeira vez no palco e ele ia substituir alguém que já era famoso! Mas com o tempo outras pessoas também disseram que ele conseguira trazer vida para o Golden Pair, que ele e Tuti realmente tinham conseguido mostrar no palco a ligação dos personagens que ambos interpretavam.

Não eram poucas as pessoas que comentavam que eles realmente haviam incorporado os personagens, que quando eles subiam no palco realmente se tornavam Kikumaru e Oishi, que eles tinham conseguido trabalhar muito bem a conexão e no sentimento do Golden Pair. Mas a verdade era que Nagayan sequer tinha focado seu empenho nisso! Desde o início ele se esforçou ao máximo para adquirir características de seu personagem, fez o que pôde e até mesmo o que não pôde para aprender algumas acrobacias, passos de dança e treinar sua voz, sem falar que ele teve que reunir muita confiança e coragem para subir no palco. Mas ele sequer pensou em como se portar no palco para que os sentimentos do Golden Pair realmente estivessem lá. Foi fácil demais, ele tinha que admitir, interpretar um Eiji em plena sincronia com Oishi quando o fato era que ele realmente estava sincronizado com Tuti. Foi fácil exibir o vínculo e a união do Golden Pair quando esses sentimentos não precisaram ser fingidos. Nagayan sabia que não era preciso ser realmente Eiji para se apegar a um '_Oishi-Tuti_'. Não tinha nada de complicado em se sentir bem e totalmente à vontade perto de alguém tão divertido e sincero quanto Tuti.

O som estridente da campainha atrapalhou seus devaneios. Não podia ser Tuti, podia? Ele mal tinha desligado o telefone! O rapaz se adiantou até a porta de entrada e sua surpresa foi enorme diante da constatação de que era de fato o Tuti à porta.

O olhar questionador do menor dos rapazes foi suficiente para que o outro começasse a falar. "Eu já estava aqui por perto quando liguei." Tsuchiya justificou-se com o costumeiro sorriso no rosto.

"Entendo." Nagayan deu alguns passos para o lado, permitindo a entrada de seu amigo no apartamento.

Tuti aceitou o convite silencioso e entrou, seguindo para sentar-se no sofá da sala sem muita cerimônia, essa definitivamente não era a primeira vez que ele tinha ido ensaiar na casa do outro.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?"

"Pensei que não ia oferecer!" Tuti respondeu em tom brincalhão.

"Você mal entrou! Queria que eu oferecesse assim que abrisse a porta!" Nagayan rebateu em tom divertido, apesar da expressão fingida de desagrado. "Com ou sem álcool?" Ele perguntou já caminhando em direção à cozinha.

"Com! Para aquecer, por favor!" Tuti gritou e esfregou suas mãos rapidamente, querendo demonstrar que estava com frio.

Realmente o vento lá fora deveria estar congelando, pensou Nagayan enquanto pegava uma garrafa já aberta de vodka e dois copos pequenos.

.&.&.

"Hoooooooooooi!" Nagayan exclamou antes de virar outro copo cheio, o que causou uma nova crise de risos no outro rapaz.

"Isso não faz parte de sua fala, Takashi!"

"Eu sei!" Nagayan respondeu com um sorriso bobo, colocando o copo vazio no chão ao seu lado. "Mas esqueci o que tinha que dizer agora."

A última declaração fez Tuti rir ainda mais alto.

"Páaaara de brincar!" O menor dos rapazes exclamou dando uma tapinha no ombro do outro. "Ensaio é coisa séria!" O dedo erguido no ar enfatizava sua falsa advertência.

"Foi você quem começou!" Tuti acusou.

"E por isso mesmo tenho o direito de terminar!" Ele rebateu autoritário. "Agora é hora de voltar a ensaiar!" Ele esticou o braço para alcançar algumas das inúmeras folhas espalhadas pelo chão. "Vamos ver..." Sua voz era agora um murmúrio enquanto ele passava cuidadosamente folha por folha, tentando encontrar a parte do diálogo onde a sua torpe memória havia o deixado na mão. "Hm..." Ele começou a coçar a cabeça, confuso. Será que já tinha bebido tanto a ponto de ler ter se tornado uma tarefa difícil? E olha que ele estava tentando se policiar para não exagerar... "Aaahh! Eu não acho!" Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. "_Oooooishi_! Me ajude!" Ele disse, enfim, apontando para um Tuti que de início pareceu confuso, mas que logo começou a erguer algumas das folhas de papel, fazendo exatamente o que o outro havia comandado.

Depois de um tempo procurando sem sucesso, o rapaz mais alto adquiriu uma expressão preocupada, bem parecida com a expressão que era típica do personagem que ele interpretava no musical. "Parece que também não consigo encontrar, _Eiji_!" Ele declarou desanimado, totalmente compenetrado pela brincadeira iniciada pelo amigo.

"O que vamos fazer agora, _Oishi_?" Em um impulso, Nagayan segurou o braço direito de Tuti com suas duas mãos. Ele também já havia se deixado envolver completamente pela brincadeira.

Tuti não conseguiu deixar de perceber que Nagayan ficava muito encantador com aquela expressão tão infantil que era típica do Eiji. Seus olhos estavam brilhando em pura apreensão e era difícil acreditar que ele estava apenas interpretando.

"_Oiiishi_." Nagayan deslizou suas mãos pelo braço do outro, até estar segurando a mão do amigo.

Um arrepio subiu pelas costas de Tuti. Ele teve que se esforçar para não demonstrar que um gesto tão simples do outro tinha lhe causado esse tipo de reação, mas o que afinal estava acontecendo? Nagayan estava próximo demais, o clima estava estranho, ele pensava que talvez estivessem levando a sério demais os personagens, mas mesmo assim não queria parar com a brincadeira...

De alguma forma aquela situação não convencional estava o agradando em algum sentido, um sentido que ele sequer queria arriscar tentar entender.

"Não se preocupe, _Eiji_." Tuti falou, sua voz tão suave e confortante que não soava como algo dito por ele nem para ele mesmo. Ele queria continuar a brincadeira, queria que Nagayan ficasse assim próximo por mais um tempinho, por isso estava dando o máximo de si para ser realmente o Oishi. "Nada ruim vai acontecer desde que estejamos juntos."

Com isso, Nagayan deu um sorriso que o outro rapaz tinha certeza ser um dos mais bonitos que ele já vira em seu rosto. Sua resposta realmente pareceu agradar, uma vez que Nagayan soltou a mão que segurava firmemente e envolveu o pescoço do jovem em sua frente com seus dois braços, abraçando-o calorosamente.

"E nós nunca vamos nos separar não é, _Oishi_!" A pergunta soou mais como uma afirmação, o tom era pura alegria. "Eu quero sempre estar junto de você." Ele completou um tempo depois, a empolgação resumida a um tímido sussurro.

"Eu também." A resposta veio no mesmo volume, talvez até um pouco mais abafada, já que Tuti estava com sua boca encostada no ombro do outro.

Nagayan sentiu uma vibração estranha por toda a sua pele quando a voz grave de Tuti bateu contra ela. Ele desfez um pouco o abraço para olhar nos olhos do outro. Será que Tuti ainda estava brincando?

O mais alto dos jovens sorriu com ternura e afastou com as pontas dos dedos uma mecha de cabelos finos de sobre um dos olhos do amigo.

Sem sequer perceber, Nagayan fechou os olhos ante ao toque e o outro rapaz sentiu seu coração se aquecer com tal reação. Ele estava encantado pela expressão adorável do outro naquele momento, mesmo que nunca fosse admitir isso.

O clima em torno dos dois realmente não estava normal, longe disso, e ambos já haviam notado, mesmo que não aparentassem estar interessados em fazer algo para mudar a situação.

Às vezes as pessoas estão tão completamente envolvidas por uma situação que não conseguem responder por seus próprios atos. Em casos como esses o inesperado torna-se fato até mesmo para o autor da ação.

Quem dos dois teria arriscado sequer pensar que Nagayan, depois de deixar escapar mais um sussurrante '_Oishi_', teria se inclinado para frente, anulando totalmente a distância entre os dois, pressionando delicadamente seus lábios contra os do amigo?

Seria estranho dizer que a 'vítima' da ação inesperada não tinha se surpreendido sequer por um segundo? Tuti percebeu que por mais que toda a situação fosse ímpar e incomum, para ele, naquele momento, pareceu natural ter seu amigo praticamente sentado em seu colo enquanto os dois pressionavam seus lábios juntos em uma espécie de simplificação de beijo, que não exigia nada de ninguém, simplesmente acontecia. Era um gesto por demais simplista para estar despertando essas sensações quase que violentas dentro dele!

Um sentimento que mais parecia uma cor envolveu todo o seu corpo, Tuti sentia como se o mundo todo fosse decorado em tons de dourado e o frio jamais tivesse existido, era algo tão estranho e mesmo assim tão gostoso de sentir que ele se atreveu a pedir por mais. Sem o controle de seu próprio corpo, ele ergueu seus braços, sentindo a extensão das costas do outro com a mão direita enquanto a sua mão esquerda acariciava lentamente uma das faces de Nagayan.

O 'beijo' foi desfeito com uma notável relutância de ambos os lados. Também não foi surpreendente para Tuti abrir os olhos e se deparar com uma expressão mais do que temerosa no rosto do outro.

Foi difícil até mesmo para um ator, mas ele conseguiu colocar um sorriso no rosto que com certeza serviria para mascarar tudo, ou quase tudo do que ele estava sentindo. "E assim Oishi consolou Eiji!" Ele declarou com uma voz comicamente alta. "Esses dois são tão óbvios!" Ele disse dando risadas que não pareciam tão forçadas quanto eram na verdade, sentindo um enorme alívio ao ouvir que logo seu amigo o acompanhou, gargalhando alto.

"Isso!" Nagayan constatou entre risos. "Totalmente apaixonados!"

"Exato!" Tuti falou erguendo algumas folhas, o tom alegre ainda presente em sua voz. "E veja só o que encontrei! A folha com as falas de onde '_empacamos_'!"

"_Ooooh Tuti_!" Nagayan exclamou batendo palmas, mais uma vez usando uma das frases comumente ditas pelo amigo. "Só podia ter sido você!" Isso fez com que os dois voltassem a rir alta e empolgadamente.

O ensaio não durou muito mais tempo aquela noite... Logo Tuti acabou por lembrar de um compromisso importante que não podia perder e foi embora, despedindo-se de Nagayan com um simples aceno.

.&.&.

Os dias e as noites se intercalam com uma velocidade assustadora quando mais precisamos de tempo.

Bastaram alguns dias para que Nagayan e Tuti estivessem de volta a seus estados normais, logo eles voltaram a ser os bons amigos que interpretavam tão bem a Dupla de Ouro da Seigaku. Apesar de alguns dos outros atores terem piorado, por um tempo, o clima entre eles durante os ensaios que sucederam o ocorrido, fazendo as costumeiras piadinhas relacionadas aos dois, em pouco tempo o pequeno acidente que ocorrera naquela noite parecia nunca ter realmente acontecido... Nada daquilo foi sequer citado outra vez, tudo parecia um segredo que ambos queriam esconder inclusive deles mesmos.

Para a infelicidade dos dois, ninguém parecia se cansar dos comentários maldosos sobre o '_caso_' do Golden Pair. A maioria do elenco, para não dizer todo ele, estava certo de que Oishi e Eiji formavam um '_casalzinho_'. E, claro, isso sempre colocava os dois atores que interpretavam ditos personagens em situações constrangedoras.

Uma vez, inclusive, os dois tinham acabado de ensaiar parte de suas falas bem na hora do almoço, então decidiram ir comer algo juntos, assim poderiam conversar um pouco... Mas claro que o fato não deixou de ser percebido por outros e, obviamente, ninguém veria aquilo com bons olhos. Assim que voltaram Kimeru os atacou perguntando como tinha sido o encontro em um tom mais do que malicioso, o que resultou em uma chuva de risos por parte de todos que estavam no salão de ensaios. Nagayan e Tuti entraram na brincadeira e responderam que Oishi e Eiji haviam sido mais fortes do que eles, que eles não tinham meios de protestar contra as vontades daqueles dois. O problema era que não dava para saber se os sorrisos e as piadinhas realmente serviam para encobrir o embaraço deles... A resposta sobre Oishi e Eiji não era de todo uma mentira se fosse bem avaliada, afinal... Mas era unânime entre ambos que a melhor maneira de lidar com esse tipo de coisa era não pensar muito.

.&.&.

Com a proximidade da apresentação, o nervosismo estava cada vez mais aparente nos ensaios. Esses, por sinal, eram cada vez mais freqüentes.

Todos diziam que era necessário se ensaiar muito para que o musical saísse perfeito, mas, no fundo, todos sabiam que o fato daquele ser o último TeniMyu para grande parte dos atores era a real razão para que todos sentissem uma estranha necessidade de ficar juntos o máximo de tempo possível, como se tivessem que aproveitar os últimos momentos de união com aquele grupo que depois de tanto tempo já havia se tornado tão significativo quanto uma família em suas vidas.

A inevitável 'separação' se aproximava impiedosa, afetando a todos eles das mais variadas formas. Durante a última semana de ensaios preparatórios para o show, era comum que alguém cedesse ao choro depois de uma conversa em grupo. Ninguém se atrevia a relembrar o que tinham passado juntos durante o tempo dos _Myus_, era por demais doloroso...

Foi justamente nesse clima de perda mixada com saudade precoce que aconteceu o Musical Side Fudomine Special – Graduation. O show em si foi um sucesso, a emoção fluía profusamente a cada cena, ao final, o público aplaudiu de pé, suas exclamações empolgadas deixaram clara a sua satisfação.

Para os atores, a apresentação tinha sido uma doce tortura. A alegria de estar atuando mais uma vez conflitava com a dor de algo bom que chega ao fim.

E Nagayan, para seu próprio desespero, chegava a pensar que sentira a dor bem mais profundamente do que a sensação de _dever cumprido_ que sempre o confortava ao fim de cada trabalho. Claro, ele estava orgulhoso por seu avanço. Quando começara com os _Myus_ era apenas um iniciante nos palcos, temia não conseguir fazer as apresentações da forma adequada, hoje em dia, depois de tanto treino e esforço, havia conseguido interpretar no palco melhor do que imaginara e tinha aprendido a amar isso! Sua carreira tinha mudado bastante, e para melhor, ele deveria estar mais de que feliz com seu progresso profissional, mas... Aquele vazio chato que vinha o perturbando por semanas simplesmente não queria ir embora.

O dia havia sido sufocante. Ele não podia pensar em uma palavra que descrevesse melhor. Nagayan havia tentado ser forte durante todo o dia e, inclusive, tinha sido um dos mais corajosos durante todo o show, fez o que pôde para segurar o choro e animar os companheiros até mesmo durante seu discurso final. Ele sabia que se render ao pranto que com tanto esforço continha não era uma boa idéia. Algumas lágrimas fugiram de seu controle, mas ele não permitiu que fosse mais do que isso. Talvez isso fosse à causa de sua angústia crescente, mas ele preferia assim. Mostrar fraqueza nunca fora algo que o agradara.

Mas ele tinha que admitir que grande parte do que ele estava sentindo era medo. Medo de perder as amizades que tinha feito durante esses anos. Todas aquelas pessoas que o rodeavam haviam se tornado especiais em sua vida, cada um de sua própria forma. Eram atores que levavam seu trabalho muito a sério. Quando cada um deles seguisse o seu caminho e todos estivessem trabalhando em lugares diferentes era fato que o contato entre eles iria diminuir. E talvez até sumisse por completo...

Kime, ao menos, ele sabia que sempre estaria por perto. O vocalista já era um amigo próximo mesmo antes de terem trabalhado juntos. Mas ele não tinha a certeza de que conseguiria manter a mesma amizade que tinha cultivado com os outros, mesmo sabendo que vontade não lhe faltava. E isso o deixava triste, angustiado.

E uma dessas pessoas havia se tornado mais especial do que deveria. Isso era o que mais o incomodava. Tuti tinha se aproximado de forma rápida, tão rápida que Nagayan sequer se deu conta de como tudo estava acontecendo. De uma hora para a outra, ele se viu ansiando pelos ensaios mais do que o normal. Querendo uma desculpa para estar perto do amigo, fazendo de tudo para ter sua atenção. Quando deu por si já havia criado essa dependência. Quando passava muito tempo sem sequer falar ao telefone com Tuti ficava irritado e não conseguia se empolgar para nada.

Nagayan não era criança. Depois do incidente em seu apartamento, que por muito tempo tentou esquecer sem sucesso, começou a analisar com mais cuidado suas atitudes e sentimentos. Percebeu, sem muita surpresa, que o que ele sentia por Tuti tinha atingido um nível que se sobrepunha à amizade.

Kimeru tinha percebido também. Kimeru sempre percebia tudo! O vocalista o surpreendeu certa vez, perguntando diretamente o que ele sentia por Tuti. Nervoso e completamente sem jeito ante a tal pergunta, Nagayan respondeu que ele era um amigo importante e que o admirava por ser um grande ator. Ele sabia que Kimeru tinha desconsiderado todas aquelas palavras e havia prestado atenção unicamente à coloração de suas faces. Ele sempre fora péssimo em esconder o seu embaraço, especialmente quando era pego desprevenido. O sorriso acusador que o vocalista exibiu logo em seguida parecia dizer claramente: _"Sei muito bem que você está gostando dele."_

Nagayan se esforçava na tentativa de não ser tão óbvio. Mas isso era muito difícil quando tudo o que ele mais queria era passar o máximo de tempo próximo a Tuti.

Os dois viviam grudados nos ensaios, backstages e ainda saiam juntos sempre que tinham a oportunidade. Ele sabia que esse comportamento estava levantando suspeitas e questionamentos até mesmo nas pessoas mais desligadas e ele se perguntava se Tuti percebia isso também... Ele nem conseguia imaginar o que poderia acontecer se o próprio Tuti notasse o que ele estava sentindo... Pensando bem, talvez ele tivesse uma idéia do que poderia acontecer. Em seus devaneios, Nagayan já tinha se perguntado se Tuti já não havia percebido tudo e, pelo bem da amizade dos dois, não tinha feito nenhum questionamento. Talvez realmente fosse isso e, sendo assim, ele entendia completamente a decisão do amigo! Ele mesmo preferia assim. Antes ter a amizade de Tuti do que nada. Ele sabia que se recebesse um não acabaria se afastando um pouco... Não se acharia no direito de manter a mesma amizade, teria a certeza de que aquilo estaria incomodando o outro.

Mesmo tentando esconder com todas as forças o que sentia, vez ou outra ele não conseguia evitar um deslize, como da vez em que respondeu por impulso ao _'Jogo de Perguntas e Respostas Rápidas'_ que Endo Yuuya estava fazendo. Ele ainda sentia vontade de se esconder de tanta vergonha quando lembrava desse acontecimento. A expressão chocada de Tuti ao ouvi-lo falar um energético _"Tuti!"_ em resposta à pergunta _"O homem ideal?"_ ainda estava claramente presente em sua mente. E não apenas isso, a pergunta, obviamente, era uma brincadeira de Yuuya, que misturou perguntas simples à outras engraçadas, Endo também ficou chocado ao ver que Nagayan respondera seriamente a uma das perguntas que eram apenas para atrapalhar, mas logo começou a rir e em frações de segundos todos que estavam presente estavam gargalhando, inclusive Tuti, o que foi um alívio. Claro, Nagayan tentou se corrigir, arranjar uma desculpa na mesma hora, fingindo que estava brincando, rindo. Mas só ele sabia o quanto tinha ficado nervoso e constrangido, a resposta foi tão automática! A mente humana sob pressão realmente pode ser um problema... Se não somos capazes de planejar o que vamos fazer ou dizer acabamos esquecendo as mentiras que criamos constantemente para não deixar transparecer aqueles segredos que estão muito bem guardados dentro de nós.

Era a primeira vez que Nagayan sentia isso em relação a outro homem. Não que ele nunca tivesse notado que tinha uma tendência a achar seus amigos bonitos e interessantes, inclusive sentindo certo nível de atração por alguns deles, mas nada ofensivo demais. Ele imaginava que isso era normal, afinal era acostumado a viver em ambientes que não possuíam uma garota sequer desde o tempo que fez parte do clube de beisebol, mas nunca imaginou que um dia fosse passar disso. Quando percebeu que estava sentindo algo além da amizade por Tuti, nunca imaginou que aquele sentimento fosse crescer tão _monstruosamente_. Mas é praticamente impossível não se gostar mais e mais de alguém quando tudo o que você faz, de alguma forma, te faz lembrar daquela pessoa.

Por algum tempo ele tentou evitar encontros que não fossem relacionados a trabalho. Talvez ele só estivesse encantado com o talento e personalidade tão peculiar do outro, talvez ainda desse para reverter à situação. Mas foi inútil. Ficar longe dele só piorava a situação, porque, dessa forma, Nagayan não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada, ficava o tempo todo imaginando como teria sido se ele tivesse aceitado o convite de Tuti. Era torturante!

Quando ele finalmente cedeu e resolveu parar de mentir para si mesmo, aceitando que estava apaixonado por seu amigo e parceiro de palco, Nagayan percebeu que a situação ficou um pouco mais confortável. Mesmo não sendo corajoso o suficiente para admitir o que sentia nem mesmo para Kimeru, era bom ser honesto com ele mesmo, tornava a situação razoavelmente mais fácil.

Porém, mais uma vez, essa paixão tinha trazido tormento para seus dias. E se aquela amizade não fosse tão importante para Tuti quanto era para ele? E se eles fossem se afastando e perdendo gradualmente o contato agora que os musicais estavam acabados? Isso vinha perturbando seus pensamentos com uma incansável freqüência nos últimos dias.

Justamente por causa desse medo, ele estava agora sentado sozinho em um dos sofás do salão onde estava acontecendo à comemoração do fim do musical.

Ele olhava atenciosamente para um dos cantos da sala, parecendo extremamente interessado na briga fingida entre Yanagi Kotaroh e Endo Yuuya, que tentavam decidir quem seria o próximo a cantar no karaokê. Realmente era interessante ver os dois garotos, já um pouco afetados pelo álcool, se divertindo enquanto viam na briga uma desculpa para se tocarem. Mas, a verdade é que ele estava mais preocupado com outra coisa. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar que tinha que esperar o momento certo para ir falar com Tuti, para que não ficasse assim tão claro que ele esteve à festa inteira esperando justamente para fazer isso.

Tuti, por sua vez, parecia muito compenetrado em sua conversa com Souta e Naoya, fazendo, inclusive, com que Nagayan se perguntasse se para ele aquele não seria simplesmente o fim de mais um trabalho como outro qualquer... Doía pensar que talvez para ele fosse assim...

"Está correndo o risco de ser atacado a qualquer instante se continuar fazendo essa carinha de criança perdida." A voz de seu amigo soou bem próxima à sua orelha.

Ele se virou de lado só para se deparar com o rosto sorridente de Kimeru, que logo se acomodou ao seu lado no sofá.

"Erm... Endo e Yanagi... quero ver quando eles vão parar de brincar e decidir de uma vez quem vai cantar..."

"Ah, e você se preocupa com isso enquanto mantém os olhos grudados no Tsuchiya-san?" A frase de Kimeru foi seguida por um risinho rouco.

"Não comece." Nagayan cruzou os braços em protesto. Porque Kimeru sempre tinha que perceber o que ele tentava disfarçar?

"Vai me dizer que não estava olhando para ele?" A sobrancelha erguida era acusadora.

"Eu estava apenas passando os olhos por toda a sala, tentando diminuir meu tédio... não tenho culpa se você olhou bem na hora que eu estava olhando para ele." Ele sabia muito bem que justificar demais denunciava a desculpa, mas nunca conseguia perdia esse costume... "Você que gosta de implicar com isso!"

"Claro." O olhar malicioso revelava o que as palavras encobriam. "O problema está em minha _mania de implicância_."

"Está mesmo." Nagayan replicou, tornando a focar sua atenção nos dois garotos mais novos que agora cantam alegremente dividindo o microfone.

"Mas você não me parece bem." Kimeru era um serzinho insistente, disso ninguém podia duvidar. "E ver você aqui sentado sozinho só aumenta essa minha certeza. O que você tem?"

"Nada. Estou bem." Respostas automáticas demais também aumentavam as suspeitas...

"Sabe muito bem que não está."

"Só estou cansado, Kime, só isso." Ele assegurou, sorrindo para agradecer a preocupação.

O outro ainda pareceu desconfiado por um instante, mas percebendo que aquela seria a melhor resposta que arrancaria do amigo por hora, resolveu engolir a desculpa. "Eu não estou bem." Kimeru declarou em seguida, passando sua delicada mão direita pelos cabelos muito bem penteados.

"O que você tem?" Nagayan perguntou surpreso.

O vocalista riu do tom preocupado do amigo. "Acho que já estou ficando bêbado, não sou mais o mesmo de antes e isso me preocupa!"

Nagayan empurrou de leve o ombro do outro, rindo. "E eu me preocupando! É por isso que você não está bem!"

"Claro!" Kimeru declarou triunfante. "Imagine se eu acabo ficando como você!"

Nagayan deu uma tampa na perna do amigo, protestando apesar de saber que o outro estava certo... Ele era, muito provavelmente, a pessoa com menor tolerância a álcool naquele salão.

"Além disso..." O tom de Kimeru não passou de um sussurro.

"Além disso?"

Kimeru olhou para ele, um sorriso melancólico lhe curvando os lábios. "Não gosto da idéia desse ter sido nosso último musical..."

O outro exibiu um meio sorriso que expressava toda a sua compreensão. "Sei bem do que você está falando."

O vocalista suspirou. "E o pior é que..." Ele não precisava dizer mais nada, sabia que seu amigo compreenderia tudo quando percebesse a direção de seu olhar apreensivo.

E ele realmente entendeu. Sabia muito bem sobre esse '_problema_' do amigo. "Ainda não conseguiu esquecer essa _queda _por ele?" Perguntou baixinho.

"Não." Kimeru respondeu no mesmo tom. "E o pior é que estou começando a achar que é mais do que uma simples _queda_... justo agora que tudo vai acabar."

Nagayan passou uma mão preocupada pelo rosto. "Mas você mesmo falou que sabia que algo assim nunca daria certo e que por isso não falaria nada mesmo que tivesse uma oportunidade."

"Eu sei!" O vocalista tornou a olhar para o amigo. "E é verdade que nunca daria certo, mas ultimamente comecei a pensar que vai ser cada vez mais difícil vê-lo, comecei a achar que talvez fosse melhor dizer o que sinto de uma vez." Ele olhou para o chão, desanimado. "Sei que ele é uma pessoa boa o suficiente para ao menos entender e tentar continuar sendo meu amigo. Falar talvez diminua o peso em meu peito toda vez que o vejo, acho que é uma sensação parecida com a que sinto quando tenho trabalho por fazer. Nunca gostei de esconder o que estou sentindo."

"Se você se sente assim, talvez realmente seja melhor falar com ele."

"Mas e se ele não entender? E se eu ficar mal depois?"

"Kime," Nagayan ergueu uma mão para evitar que o amigo continuasse falando. "Foi você mesmo quem me disse para não deixar que nada me impeça de fazer o que quero." Ele sorriu. "Você quer falar com ele, não é mesmo?"

Kimeru retribuiu o sorriso. "É." Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos, como se estivesse os penteando, um sorriso se alargando em seu rosto. "Eu vou!" Ele disse decidido.

Nagayan pôs a mão em seu ombro, incentivando-o. "Vá!"

O vocalista deu um abraço apertado no amigo antes de levantar do sofá apressado, seguindo com passos vacilantes em direção a mesa onde Abe se servia de um pedaço do enorme bolo impecavelmente confeitado.

Um sorriso satisfeito formou-se nos lábios de Nagayan. De alguma forma, ajudar o amigo a tomar aquela decisão fez com que ele se sentisse bem. Talvez fosse porque ele ajudara alguém querido a fazer exatamente o que ele gostaria de fazer. Não era por menos que ele estava sentindo uma pequena ponta de ciúmes enquanto via Kimeru tocar de leve o ombro de Abe, iniciando o diálogo. Ele queria ser tão corajoso quanto o Kime. Ele sempre fora um desastre com relacionamentos... Houve vezes onde preferira viajar com alguns amigos só para não ter que passar o feriado perto de uma menina por quem estava interessado, não queria correr o risco de ficar em uma situação decisiva, morria de medo de revelar o que sentia.

"_Oi_!" Alguém sentou no sofá com violência, fazendo com que Nagayan '_pulasse_' no processo. "Vai ficar a noite inteira sentado aqui?"

Por um instante, que ele agradecia por ter sido tão breve, Nagayan se sentiu completamente desprovido da fala.

Tuti exibia o costumeiro sorriso bobo que lhe era tão natural. "Talvez você não tenha entendido Takashi, mas isso é uma festa!" Ele abriu os braços, como se quisesse mostrar todo o salão de uma só vez. "Não é normal ficar com essa cara de enterro em uma festa."

Nagayan quis rir, tentou mostrar simpatia, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi dar um sorriso amarelo. O que não passou despercebido pelo outro.

O sorriso de Tsuchiya diminuiu consideravelmente no segundo seguinte. "O que você tem?"

"Ah, nada demais, não precisa se preocupar." Ele respondeu apressado, ansioso por esvair o incômodo que tinha causado ao outro.

"Takashi?" Uma de suas sobrancelhas estava erguida em sinal de questionamento e desconfiança.

Nagayan sorriu, será que era muito egoísmo de sua parte sentir-se feliz por ver sua preocupação? "É só uma dor de cabeça, não tem com o que se preocupar."

"Hm..." Tuti pareceu pensativo. "Talvez seja por causa de todo esse barulho." Ele estendeu o braço na direção do som que tocava as músicas que eles mesmos cantaram nos musicais passados.

"Talvez." Ele aceitou o '_reforço_' para sua desculpa.

Tuti se ergueu bruscamente. "Vamos?"

Nagayan o olhou confuso. "Quê?"

"Vamos, Takashi, levanta! Se o problema realmente for o barulho podemos resolver indo ali."

Nagayan seguiu com os olhos a direção para onde o outro apontava. A varanda. Se ele tinha esperado uma oportunidade para falar com Tuti, ela tinha chegado. Não tinha ninguém na varanda, privacidade garantida... Se ele realmente queria dizer para Tuti o quanto era ruim imaginar que os dois se distanciariam agora, esse era o momento, ele tinha que aproveitar. Tinha que ser corajoso.

"Vai me deixar esperando?" Tuti perguntou em tom brincalhão.

O outro resolveu se levantar em resposta. "Vamos." Ele comandou sorrindo e começou a caminhar.

"Ah, claro!" Tsuchiya exclamou, se apressando para seguir o passo do amigo. "Tudo tem que ser no tempo que você determina, não é mesmo?"

"Obviamente." Nagayan respondeu com ironia.

.&.&.

"Então foi por isso que o Moriyama-san já foi embora?"

"É. Eu que o conheço há mais tempo sei que é difícil para ele se divertir quando o Daiki-chan não está."

Nagayan pensou sobre a informação que acabara de receber por um instante. "Eles parecem ser bem próximos."

"São melhores amigos. Um grude!" Tuti passou a mão pela superfície da grade que garantia a segurança da varanda alta, sentindo como ela estava gelada. "De vez em quando penso que até mais que isso." Ele falou baixinho, em um tom que parecia ser direcionado para ele mesmo, mas permitindo que Nagayan ouvisse o comentário com clareza.

O mais baixo dos rapazes tentou disfarçar sua surpresa olhando para o céu, que infelizmente estava nu, sem nenhuma estrela ou lua, esta provavelmente estava coberta pelas nuvens escuras. Se ao menos a paisagem estivesse bonita talvez o clima estivesse mais leve. Talvez ele tivesse mais coragem para dizer o que queria.

"Mas eu os entendo." Tsuchiya retomou a conversa depois de um tempo em silêncio. "É difícil ficar muito tempo longe da pessoa de quem a gente gosta."

Nagayan assentiu. Era o momento perfeito, ele precisava dizer algo! Sabia que se não falasse agora não falaria mais, mas o que fazer para obrigar o nosso corpo a trabalhar de acordo com o que queremos em momentos como esse?

"_Oishi _vai sentir falta de _Eiji_." Tuti disse em tom casual, olhando para um ponto inexistente no céu que era completa escuridão.

Nagayan se virou totalmente para o olhar o homem que estava ao seu lado. Tuti permanecia imóvel, não parecia apreensivo, sequer aparentava estar nervoso! Simplesmente estava parado, olhando para o nada, ignorando a presença e o olhar surpreso do outro, como se aquele comentário tivesse feito com que ele se fechasse totalmente em sua própria mente.

"Vai mesmo?" Nagayan finalmente perguntou, surpreendendo até a ele próprio com o tom tímido e vacilante em sua voz.

Silêncio.

O silêncio em momentos decisivos pode ser tão torturante quanto verdades indesejadas que são ditas em momentos inoportunos.

Sabendo que não suportaria aquela situação por muito tempo, Nagayan resolveu repetir a pergunta, dessa vez com mais firmeza, porém, Tuti mais uma vez quebrou o silêncio antes que ele conseguisse falar, dessa vez com um riso baixinho, algo bem contrastante com a sua habitual risada extravagante.

"E muita!" Ele respondeu então, ainda sem mudar a direção de seu olhar. "_Oishi_ vai sentir muita, muita falta de passar a maior parte de seu tempo com _Eiji_."

O que ele estava sentindo? Se essa pergunta fosse feita a Nagayan naquele momento ele tinha a certeza de que não conseguiria explicar. Alguém que estivesse os observando de fora poderia arriscar um '_feliz_', mas ele mesmo achava que a palavra melhor para descrever aquela sensação era _agonia_, por mais estranho que isso soasse.

_Ele_ queria ter dito o que Tuti falara! Ele queria dizer algo agora! Queria dar uma resposta já que falhara em tomar a iniciativa, comentar qualquer coisa que fosse! Tudo menos permanecer calado como se nada irrelevante tivesse acontecido, mas era justamente isso que ele estava fazendo.

Era como se a sua insegurança tivesse se materializado e estivesse o prendendo ali, impedindo-o, inclusive, de parar de olhar de forma tão indiferente para o outro.

Tuti olhou para ele enfim. Talvez buscando uma resposta em sua expressão. Ele o olhou por um longo tempo, esperando. E tudo o que Nagayan fez foi olhar de volta, sem sequer deixar transparecer o mínimo que fosse do turbilhão de emoções que o devastava por dentro.

O mais alto dos rapazes sorriu calorosamente e bagunçou de forma amistosa os cabelos finos do outro. Ele virou o corpo e tornou a olhar para a imensidão negra que os cercava. "Sua dor de cabeça já passou?" Ele perguntou em tom casual, obviamente tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

"_Eiji_ ama _Oishi_!" Nagayan declarou mais alto do que pretendia. As palavras custaram para ser arrancadas de dentro dele e, talvez por isso mesmo, tenham sido externadas com tanta violência.

O vento parecia estar soprando mais forte nos minutos que se seguiram. E a agitação que ele causava nas folhas gerava o único ruído que enchia a varanda naquele momento.

Lentamente, muito lentamente, Tuti virou o rosto, apenas o suficiente para olhar de soslaio para o outro.

Suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas, seus lábios contraídos em aparente agonia. Mais uma vez Nagayan lutava para conseguir falar as frases que se formavam com uma rapidez assustadora em sua cabeça. "_Eiji _ama _Oishi_ e morre de medo de que _Oishi_ não sinta o mesmo por ele. Ele tem medo de perder _Oishi _por causa da distância, tem medo da saudade que vai sentir quando tiver que passar tanto tempo longe dele." Sim. Aqueles eram seus sentimentos. Tudo que ele queria dizer aquela noite. Tinha conseguido falar, mesmo que não exatamente do jeito que ele imaginara, mas já era um alívio ter conseguido falar algo.

Ser encarado por Tuti daquele jeito é que não estava sendo fácil. Ele exibia uma expressão que Nagayan simplesmente não conseguia entender. Algo entre a surpresa e a descrença, talvez?

O mais baixo dos rapazes sentiu seus olhos começarem a marejar, sem sequer entender a verdadeira razão para aquilo. Seria conseqüência de ter guardado algo dentro de si por tanto tempo e finalmente ter se libertado desse peso? Ou ele simplesmente estava com medo? Medo do que poderia acontecer daqui pra frente, medo daquela expressão tão incomum no rosto de alguém que ele julgava conhecer tão bem, da pessoa de quem ele gostava, a pessoa para quem ele acabara de se declarar? Não importava a causa, ele não podia chorar. Não agora! Com muito esforço ele forçava as lágrimas a permanecerem em seus olhos, nenhuma tinha sua permissão para descer à sua face.

Cuidadosamente, Tuti tirou suas mãos da barra de ferro em sua frente e se virou completamente na direção do outro, sem tirar os olhos do mesmo por um segundo que fosse.

"_E-Eiji _ama _Oishi_..." Nagayan repetiu sua própria frase com o máximo de firmeza que conseguiu. Ele queria que Tuti entendesse claramente o que aquilo significava, o que ele realmente estava querendo dizer.

"E Tsuchiya ama Takashi." O rapaz mais alto disse simplesmente, um pequeno sorriso curvando-lhe os lábios. "Eu também amo você." Com um passo decidido ele se aproximou mais do outro. "Muito." Seus olhos brilhavam exageradamente.

Nagayan sentiu as linhas quentes de lágrimas se desenharem em seu rosto. Era um pouco frustrante ver que parecia ter sido tão fácil para Tuti dizer as palavras que passaram a noite inteira presas em sua garganta, o sufocando.

O outro rapaz riu e o abraçou. "Shhh... desculpa se te assustei." Ele disse baixinho. "Fiquei surpreso com o que você me falou... a verdade é que fiquei sem saber como responder!" Enquanto falava ele acariciava as costas do amigo, tentando conforta-lo. "Queria tanto ouvir algo assim vindo de você que quando finalmente você falou fiquei sem ação... seu silêncio de antes tinha me feito pensar que talvez as coisas talvez não fossem como eu tinha imaginado, que talvez eu tivesse fantasiado coisas demais para manter minha própria alegria..." Tuti aplicou um beijo nos cabelos do outro. "Fico feliz por ver que não tinha fantasiado nada." Ele afrouxou o abraço para olhar o amigo.

Nagayan já não chorava mais, apenas aquelas duas lágrimas haviam escapado de seu controle. Sim, ele não se sentia bem se não tivesse o controle de tudo o que lhe dizia respeito. Algo semelhante a uma paranóia, medo de fazer a coisa errada, talvez. Quando Tuti enxugou com os polegares a umidez presente em suas faces, ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. As coisas pareciam ter funcionado melhor do que ele esperava. "Teria sido tão mais fácil se eu tivesse falado antes..." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, afastando a franja que atrapalhava um pouco sua visão.

Tuti riu. "Eu estava pensando o mesmo. Mas acho que tudo tem que acontecer a seu tempo."

O outro sorriu. "Algo assim." E seu sorriso espelhava todo o alívio que ele sentia.

O que dizer agora?

Tuti desfez o abraço e eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo.

Já sem graça com a intensidade da troca de olhares, Nagayan olhou para a porta de vidro que levava para a varanda. Será que alguém tinha os visto abraçados?

"Takashi?"

Atendendo ao chamado, Nagayan tornou a olhar na direção do amigo e surpreendeu-se ao ver quão próximo ele estava. "Tuti?" Ele perguntou imitando o tom usado pelo outro, um sorriso nos lábios.

Os braços de Tsuchiya o envolveram com carinho, apesar da aparente tensão. "Queria te abraçar outra vez..." E sua voz veio tão sussurrada... Tão íntima... Nagayan ponderou se aquela não seria a primeira vez que Tuti dizia algo que era só para ele. Única e exclusivamente para ele. A idéia de Tuti ter um tom de voz que apenas ele conhecia fez com que um frio lhe subisse pelas costas.

Dessa vez o abraço foi bem mais longo. Eles também não disseram nada. Nagayan achava que não era necessário que nada mais fosse dito. Ele não queria falar, já estava ocupado demais pensando em como era bom sentir os braços de Tuti em torno de sua cintura, como era bom envolver o pescoço do outro, sentir com a mão espalmada a firmeza de seus ombros tão bem esculpidos e perceber que ele precisava se erguer um pouco nas pontas dos pés para conseguir fazer tudo isso, mesmo Tuti estando um pouco inclinado na tentativa de nivelar sua diferença de altura.

Era tão bom sentir seu coração tão acelerado e ouvir a respiração nervosa de Tuti. Ele sorriu lembrando que já havia tentado imaginar que tipo de situação poderia deixar o amigo tenso. Parece que só agora ele pôde ter sua resposta.

Muito lentamente, Tsuchiya começou a afrouxar o abraço. Uma pena, Nagayan pensou, por ele os dois poderiam continuar assim por muito mais tempo, mas talvez fosse mesmo melhor deixar isso pra depois, qualquer um poderia os ver ali, afinal.

Sua respiração falhou no momento em que os lábios de Tuti roçaram de leve nos seus enquanto ele afastava o rosto para desfazer completamente o abraço. Nem tão completamente, na verdade, Tuti segurou suas duas mãos, talvez não quisesse perder o contato por completo também.

Ele estava sorrindo. Olhando para baixo, para um Nagayama que ainda estava meio confuso pelo contato tão sutil, enquanto segurava suas duas mãos com esmero. Ele desenlaçou suas mãos para deslizar delicadamente suas mãos pelos braços do outro, subindo, sentindo seus músculos firmes sob o tecido grosso de seu casaco. Com cuidado sentiu cada detalhe dos ombros minuciosamente desenhados do rapaz mais baixo, seus olhos não deixaram os olhos do outro por um instante sequer, ele nem imaginava que tanto poderia ser dito sem que palavras fossem externadas.

No momento em que seus dedos alcançaram o pescoço, Nagayan fechou os olhos, deixando escapar por entre seus lábios semi-abertos um pequeno som de satisfação, quase inaudível, que por si só fez com que todo o corpo de Tuti parecesse ter sido atingido por uma onda de calor. Suas mãos só pararam quando passaram pela linha do maxilar e se firmaram em cada lado do rosto de Nagayama.

Sem resquício algum de hesitação, Tuti se inclinou até que seus lábios tocassem os do amigo, dessa vez com precisão. Ele não quis fechar os olhos de imediato, por mais que sua vontade fosse se entregar de vez àquele contato, mas ele queria ver a mudança de expressão no semblante do outro, sua reação. E foi ótimo ele ter resistido, pois nada poderia se comparar à visão dos olhos de Nagayan se enchendo de sentimentos tão sinceros e promissores. Nenhum medo, surpresa ou questionamento, apenas a aceitação.

O mais baixo dos rapazes sentia seu corpo se entorpecer, o contato tão íntimo com uma pessoa que para ele significava tanto parecia ser demais. Ele viu o momento em que Tuti cedeu e fechou os olhos e copiou o gesto com avidez logo em seguida.

O polegar de Tuti acariciava sua face direita, enquanto os longos dedos de sua outra mão se infiltravam na base de sua nuca, sentindo com cuidado cada canto. Como retribuição, Nagayan deslizava suas mãos por toda a extensão que conseguia alcançar das costas do outro.

Tuti inclinou o rosto mais para o lado direito e deslizou a ponta de sua língua por sobre o lábio inferior de Nagayan, pedindo permissão para intensificar o contato.

Nagayama não pensou duas vezes antes de separar um pouco seus lábios e contribuir com o aprofundamento do beijo.

E nenhum dos dois realmente se importava se alguém estivesse os olhando naquele momento. O beijo, aquele beijo lânguido e tão intenso, tornava tudo o mais relevante.

Os lábios de Tuti e Nagayan se envolviam como em uma graciosa dança embevecida pelo afeto. Suas mãos sentiam com minúcia os doces detalhes do ser que por tanto tempo quiseram ter assim tão perto.

A naturalidade com que eles sorriram um para o outro assim que desfizeram o beijo foi algo surpreendente até para eles mesmos. O normal não seria estarem nervosos imaginando como as coisas iriam ficar a partir de agora ou ao menos sem graça pelo que acabara de acontecer? Mas, ao contrário do que era esperado, toda a apreensão e incerteza pareciam ter sumido. Como se o beijo em si tivesse dado toda a segurança de que precisavam e isso, sem sombra de dúvidas, os tranqüilizava, extinguindo o nervosismo anterior.

"Você acha que eles nos viram?" Tuti perguntou fazendo um gesto despreocupado com o ombro em direção à porta de vidro.

"Aposto que sim." Nagayan respondeu sorrindo, seus olhos fixos nos de Tuti. "Mas eu não me importo... não é como se eles já não suspeitassem de algo." Ele declarou inclinando a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

Isso arrancou uma das típicas gargalhadas de Tuti. "Verdade!" Ele se inclinou e aplicou um beijo rápido e barulhento aos lábios, ainda avermelhados pela intensidade do beijo, de Nagayan. "Mas... talvez seja melhor voltarmos, Takashi." Seu polegar desenhava a sobrancelha cuidadosamente modelada do outro. "Se ficarmos muito mais tempo aqui mesmo quem não viu nada vai começar a falar e, por mais que eu não me importe, não é bom sair espalhando algo assim tão importante e pessoal pra todo mundo..."

"É, você está certo." Nagayan suspirou. "Acho que devemos voltar agora." Ele apertou um pouco mais os braços que envolviam a cintura do outro.

Tsuchiya entendeu e o puxou mais para junto de si. Tinham muito pra conversar ainda, o que mais queriam era ficar juntos naquele momento, mas já que a situação não permitia, ao menos mais um abraço se fazia necessário. Ia ser difícil voltar para o salão e ter que fingir que nada tinha acontecido. "Não precisamos nos demorar muito mais nessa festa." Ele sussurrou no ouvido do outro. "Bebemos mais alguma coisa, depois podemos nos despedir e ir para outro lugar, quem sabe? Ainda tenho muito pra te dizer."

Nagayama riu e assentiu. "Eu também."

Os dois se separaram com um suspiro mútuo, Tuti ainda beijou carinhosamente a testa de Nagayan, como se quisesse prometer que ia ser por pouco tempo, que logo os dois estariam juntos novamente.

.&.&.

Era difícil arrancar a culpa do semblante quando ambos tinham a certeza de que eram culpados. Eles entraram no salão desconfiados, os olhos apressadamente checando cada um dos cantos, tentando encontrar qualquer sinal de acusação.

Mas, incrivelmente, nenhum dos atores lhes deu muita atenção. Sequer pareciam ter notado que eles estavam de volta. Será que tinham ao menos percebido que eles haviam saído!

Eles seguiram para o mesmo sofá de antes, não deixando de notar no caminho que Naoya havia adormecido com a cabeça no ombro de um Sota que olhava o amigo desacordado com um sorriso nos lábios que no mínimo poderia ser descrito como de pura adoração.

Já sentado, Nagayan cutucou a costela de Tuti, querendo que ele visse a dupla de '_Ryomas_'. Endo estava sentado no chão, Yanagi estava de joelhos em sua frente, um joelho do lado de cada perna de Endo, praticamente em seu colo, os dois mantinham os olhos fechados. O menor dos '_Ryomas_' apoiava seus braços no ombro do amigo, enquanto o outro subia e descia suas mãos em sua cintura. Kotaroh se inclinava, plantando leves beijinhos por todo o rosto de Yuuya, ocasionalmente beijando seus lábios, local onde ele mais se demorava.

Eles mereciam os parabéns por terem se escondido por trás de um dos balcões de bebidas, mas talvez tivesse lhes faltado sobriedade para perceber que quem estava no sofá poderia ter uma excelente vista de sua troca de carinhos, para isso bastava se inclinar o corpo um pouco para o lado, Nagayan e Tuti podiam confirmar isso.

Nagayan tornou a olhar para Tuti, que sorria de orelha a orelha.

"Parece que ninguém nos viu" Tsuchiya cochichou.

"É, eles estão muito ocupados com seus próprios '_problemas_'." Nagayama respondeu sorrindo. "Não temos com o que nos preocupar." Enquanto ainda estava falando, seus olhos encontraram certo vocalista que parecia eufórico do outro lado da sala.

Kimeru e Abe conversavam empolgados, o mais baixo deles gesticulava exageradamente, como sempre fazia quando estava animado, enquanto o outro prestava total atenção e sorria, uma mão na base de seu pescoço, o que era a maior evidência de que ele estava sem graça.

Kimeru, claro, percebeu a intensidade do olhar que Nagayan lhe dirigia. Algo assim jamais passaria despercebido por KiraKira-san, pensou. O vocalista olhou em sua volta, assim que viu o amigo sorriu, voltou a falar com Abe e, discretamente, ergueu o polegar. O pequeno gesto, somado ao brilhante sorriso em seu rosto só podiam indicar uma coisa: _Sucesso_!

Nagayan sorriu. Então as coisas também tinham corrido bem para seu amigo. Ele olhou surpreso para o rapaz ao seu lado quando sentiu que ele pegara sua mão e agora estava entrelaçando seus dedos.

"Garanto que ninguém vai ver." Tuti se explicou sorrindo. "E mesmo que vejam, não tem problema." Seu sorriso se alargou. "Podemos culpar o excesso de álcool. A mesma desculpa que sei que todos eles vão usar amanhã."

Foi impossível conter a gargalhada. Só Tuti pensaria em algo assim! Mas o lado absurdo dessa idéia não fazia com que ela deixasse de ser verdade. Por que eles deveriam se preocupar em disfarçar quando todos os outros, com a exceção de TakiEiji e do Trio de Ichinen que jogavam cartas em um dos cantos mais afastados do salão, estavam exatamente na mesma situação?

Ele apertou a mão de Tuti, inclinando-se em seu ombro enquanto olhava dentro de seus olhos, tinha a certeza de que, involuntariamente, estava espelhando aquele lindo sorriso que enfeitava o rosto em sua frente. Um sorriso que já indicava tanta cumplicidade e expressava tanta alegria.

Se alguém tivesse lhe dito antes, ele nunca teria acreditado que aquela noite terminaria tão bem, que o fim dos musicais traria, não a certeza de uma separação, mas o começo de algo que poderia ser maior do que tudo o que ele já vivenciara. Algo que poderia lhe trazer uma felicidade até maior do que a que ele sempre pedira.

No fim das contas, graduar não foi assim tão ruim.

**FIM**


End file.
